


泥棒恋人

by matoc



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matoc/pseuds/matoc





	泥棒恋人

二宫和也很生气，不安分地坐在软垫上，身子歪着靠在沙发上，手里捏着啤酒瓶子给自己灌酒，看着无聊狗血的深夜档，忿忿不平。

樱井翔这个笨蛋到底在想什么啊，昨天突然打了个电话来说自己易感期就不要去他家里了，不想让ニノ太累。然后电话挂掉，一直到现在都杳无音讯。

啊——狗血剧好无聊，深夜档的综艺也只剩下黄色笑话，根本没办法让自己心情舒服一点。二宫闷闷地想，喝了酒游戏也打不好……要不还是老样子吧？

二宫和也无意识地走动，随意放好了钥匙，回到沙发上，爆睡。

凌晨五点，二宫被宿醉头痛疼醒，闭着眼下意识拍了拍手边，结果只摸到了茶几上的易拉罐，还不小心碰到了几瓶。二宫本就头疼的不行，被瓶瓶罐罐碰撞出的叮叮咣咣的声音吵的更清醒了，只好揉着脑袋扯着毯子去找醒酒汤。

折腾了好一会终于舒服了好多，但是二宫看到客厅的残局又觉得烦躁，想来想去决定把罪名加在樱井翔头上。

对啊，如果不是樱井翔无视自己，自己也不会这么无聊嘛，不无聊就不会在这里喝闷酒啊。——还是去找他吧，家里一个人空荡荡的，不，是去问罪的。

然后二宫就发现钥匙找不到了。

唯一的备用钥匙给了樱井翔。

这是不得不去了。

二宫和也觉得自己真是太厉害了，天还没亮就一个人跑出去，而且自己也才刚刚醒酒，脑袋还不算清醒。等二宫意识清醒时已经到了樱井家门口，有一丝丝信息素从门缝里钻出来，要是普通人的话多半没什么感觉，可是二宫早已成为被樱井标记的omega，自然会比别人对自家alpha的信息素更为敏感。

二宫找不到的是自家的钥匙，但是樱井家的钥匙他还没有乱丢。悄悄地打开了门，一进屋更是被浓厚的信息素给压制住，脑袋又变得昏昏沉沉，想进屋去找樱井问钥匙可是又想起樱井之前严词拒绝自己的模样，又赌气地坐在樱井家的沙发上，任由自己强行被释放的信息素去安抚樱井。

这样他应该会舒服一点吧？二宫在心里默默地想。

 

 

樱井得不到二宫的安慰，本来就很难受，躺在床上翻来覆去睡不着，好不容易半夜浅眠了一下，临近清晨，再加上家里客厅莫名的动静。樱井精神上几乎是一下子就警惕起来，可是身体上却没太大力气，只能躲在被窝里听外面的动静。过了一会外面又没反应了，他精神上依然紧张，可是身体却慢慢地放松了起来，易感期的难受也缓解了许多。

樱井想趁着自己意识清醒的片刻去看一下情况，却没想到会在沙发上看到自家恋人。

“ニノ？”明明警告过他不要来的…。

“…唔？翔ちゃん？醒了……？”这下完了绝对忍不住的。

“嗯…？ニノ你，怎么突然过来了？我之前……”

话还没说完，二宫就已经知道后半句了，撅起嘴装作为难的表情，抢先说道：“我喝酒把钥匙藏不见了，正好把你的钥匙拿走。反正你现在也不需要我！”

樱井知道这是二宫和也在赌气撒娇，也不点破，用手摩挲着自己的下巴，笑道：“原来かず是想偷我钥匙的小偷啊……”

“怎么能叫偷呢？本来这钥匙就是我……！”

二宫被樱井突然低下身子给吓到，更是被樱井的发言惊到说不出话。

“……小偷可是要受惩罚的。”

二宫虽然心里做好了那种准备，但没想啥自己莫名起来被冠了个名号，这是什么play？

趁二宫还没反应过来，樱井已经拿着自己的领带出来，熟练地把二宫的手给绑在一起。

“没有手铐，这个将就一下吧。”

樱井的脸色一下子变得异常严肃，二宫觉得自己真的就像是一个被警察抓住的小偷一样，惊慌失措。

樱井慢慢低下头去吻住二宫，居高临下的姿态让二宫不得不仰起头，露出白皙的脖颈。樱井用手轻轻抚摸着，这种感觉让二宫变得敏感，被樱井抚摸过得每一寸皮肤都烧成粉红色，被alpha的信息素勾起的情欲渐渐上头，无意识地配合着樱井的舌。吻到动情时，唾液顺着下巴流到脖颈，流进衣服里。

直到二宫似乎接不上气时，樱井的唇才离开了二宫。平日里的薄唇被吮吸得略微红肿，泛着光泽，无比诱人，而眼中也带着泪，像是被欺负了，眼眶甚至带着红。二宫用迷离的眼神盯着樱井，像是在埋怨他，但樱井觉得可能是引诱的分量多一点。

樱井被盯得口干舌燥，下身早已抬头，但还是忍着提枪就上的冲动，用眼神征询了一下二宫的意见，他看看自己的生理反应，又看了看二宫，二宫立刻明白了他的意思，脸似乎又红了几分，但还是站起来环住樱井翔的腰，点点头。

得到许可的樱井没有犹豫，一边亲二宫一边把手伸进二宫的衣服里摸索着，从小肚子，到腰，再到胸前，二宫觉得樱井这样毫无章法地摸索更让他心跳不已，不像平日有目的的抚摸，二宫完全想不到樱井的下一步行动。

二宫觉得这样被动不行，决定主动出击，既然樱井要玩，那他这个小偷，也要与警察叔叔斗争到底。

二宫不知何时解开了领带，他先是占据了接吻主导权，樱井索性让他去了，但当二宫不安分的爪子伸到樱井裤子里，摸到性器时，樱井倒吸了一口两气，他本来还是不想真的麻烦二宫的，既然二宫已经当真了，那就干脆做吧。

樱井放弃了克制自己的想法，抱着二宫走向卧室，将他推到在床上，但是二宫还是不服气，用尽力气翻了个身，自己坐到樱井胯上，喘着气说：“本二宫大盗是不可能被区区一个小警察抓住的哦。”

樱井笑出了声：“那二宫大盗现在准备偷什么呢？”

“你呀。”

二宫说完就趴倒在樱井身上，一把扯下樱井下身的衣物，用手摸上樱井的性器，当它完全硬起来的时候，毫不犹豫地含入口中，用尽所有技巧吮吸，手上也没闲着，忙着揉搓下部含不到的睾丸。樱井被伺候得舒服，仰起头低低喘息起来，露出汗津津的脖颈，喉结时不时随着吞咽动作滚动，显得越发性感，二宫看得眼红，越发努力吞吐起来。樱井快要到顶，不自觉地将手放在二宫头上，穿过发丝，压着二宫的头让更他往里含。

樱井睁开涣散的双眼，恢复了意识，往身下一看才发现二宫嘴边全是自己的东西，有一些还射到了脸上，伴着不知是汗水还是泪水的液体流向下巴。由于刚才含得过久，二宫嘴酸的不行，唇带着红微微张着，喘着气，这下意识的动作在樱井眼中变得如此色气。

樱井翔觉得，这时候还不提枪上阵的男人怕是不行了。

樱井是必须要行的。

樱井趁二宫还没缓过来，将二宫压在身下褪去他的衣物，温柔地亲了亲二宫的眼睑，轻声说道：“かず辛苦了，剩下的交给我吧。”

二宫刚想吐槽你崩了人设，话还没说出口，就被樱井突然推进的手指吓了一跳，可身体没跟上大脑的反应，只是难耐地挺了下腰，反而给樱井更大的发挥空间，没吐出的话也化为一阵呻吟，更是鼓励了樱井。

樱井总是把前戏当做重点，很少冲动，他不想伤了二宫。

二宫可以明显地感受到润滑剂已被樱井捂得热乎，量也很足，手指缓慢地转动，按摩着肌肉，樱井还要时不时地看看二宫的脸色。

饶是二宫再迟钝，omega在自家alpha的影响下也早已被迫发情。加上二宫自身的润滑，樱井手指的动作变得顺畅了起来，也开始坏心地戳弄熟悉的敏感点。

二宫拉不下脸，他觉得一开始樱井就没想让他帮忙，自己求他反而显得是自己欲求不满。樱井看着他纠结的面容，马上就明白了二宫那点小心思，反正以后有的是机会欺负。

“正义总是要战胜邪恶的。”

樱井来了一句没头没脑的话就进入了二宫，二宫知道他的意思，但二宫没打算也没办法立刻回话，只能随着樱井运动。

樱井刚开始浅进浅出，但动作很快，每一下都隐隐约约顶到前列腺，二宫尝到了甜头，但远远不够，就用眼神示意樱井。

“警察叔叔不够快的话是抓不到人的哦。”

樱井听了这话，略有些不服气。于是他开始加重力度，一次次的打到敏感的生殖腔口，二宫终于感受到了灭顶的快感，不再压抑着声音。

在小小的卧室内，呻吟、喘息和拍打声混在一起。

二宫的大脑已经被快感占据，大腿微微颤抖，松松垮垮地挂在樱井腰上，手臂也悄悄环上樱井的脖子，乖巧地索吻，诱人的声音也全部渡给樱井，亲吻多激烈，动作就多激烈。

樱井手也忙活着，不停地抚摸的二宫的身体。两边乳首被揉搓到红肿，身体随着动作偶尔碰到一起，二宫软软的小肚子也时不时地被樱井恶意地揉捏，酥麻的快感像电流一样从接触之处冲向大脑，传遍全身。

双唇分离，樱井嘴唇继续向下，细细碎碎的吻经过脖颈，到达胸膛，留下一个个情色的印记，二宫觉得自己仿佛要溺死在名为樱井的海里，明明开始还是自己主导，却被那人的后劲生生压下去。

随着二宫的声音越发动情，樱井知道他要高潮了，于是放慢了速度，还用手坏心地堵住了二宫的铃口。

“嗯…啊………！让我射……！”

“嗯…小偷是要被惩罚的，かず告诉我吧，过来的真正原因……”

樱井的低音环绕在二宫耳边，像是恶魔的魔咒，二宫中了蛊，下意识地回答道：“只是、只是想让翔ちゃん再依赖我一点而已…………呜……啊！”

樱井听到了回答，既意外又自责，是啊，他们是恋人啊，本来就是互相依赖的两人啊。

“谢谢。”

其实樱井也要到了，他这才发现刚才执着于设定的事没拿套子，还是咬牙克制着准备退出二宫的身体，二宫无力地拉着樱井的手臂，用含泪的眼睛盯着他，喘着气说：“全都给我吧，翔ちゃん的。”

明明二宫的手只是轻轻的拉着他，可是樱井却觉得脑内的紧绷的弦都被拉断了。

没给二宫喘息的机会，樱井又快速动作起来，松开手环住二宫，二宫顺从地为他打开身体，樱井也如愿更进一步，成结，射入生殖腔。二宫也同时把白浊的液体射在了樱井和自己的小腹上。

 

 

完事后樱井让二宫趴在他的身上休息，肌肤相亲，能够感受得到两颗心脏剧烈的跳动，频率渐渐同步，产生了共鸣。

“…翔ちゃん，恭喜你抓到小偷啦。”

“那作为奖励，能让我再依赖你一次吗？”

不用什么设定辅助，率直地说出自己的心里话，这样就很好了。

樱井的性器还在二宫体内，二宫隐约能感觉到那活儿抬头的趋势，脸上开始泛红，可是他还是对樱井甜甜的笑了。

“好。”


End file.
